edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Tol-In-Gaurhoth
Tol-in-Gaurhoth is a fortress that can only be summoned by Sauron after he has received his Gorthaur form (10pp) or has picked up the One Ring. It was originally a fortification of the Noldor, captured and corrupted by Sauron for his evil purposes. It became known as the Isle of Werewolves, and therefore can produce these fearsome creatures. It can also produce resources, receive some upgrades, and make use of swarms of bats. Only one Tol-in-Gaurhoth Fortress can exist on the battlefield at the same time. It can be placed almost anywhere as long as the terrain is flat and within Gorthaur's sight radius, making it very strategically versatile. Upgrades The Tol-in-Gaurhoth Fortress can receive the following upgrades which improve or strengthen it. Function This structure shoots lightning at nearby enemies, weakens and damages nearby enemies, heals nearby allies and provides them a leadership bonus, generates resources, and produces the following: Units Abilities Release Burning Lava (requires the Magma Cauldron upgrade) - The fortress pours out burning lava that will damage nearby enemies. Unleash Vampire Bats Resource Production The fortress periodically produces +60 resources. Trivia * The model for the Tol-in-Gaurhoth fortress is the original model for the BFME2 Mordor Fortress (which was also used in the earlier 4.0 version of Edain Mod as Mordor's central citadel, and their Fortress before that). * In previous versions, the fortress had a completely original model that more resembled Barad Dur, being a simple keep surrounded by a small wall. * Despite being able to summon a swarm of bats, it is not confirmed what the bats themselves actually do, whether it's to leech life from enemies or weaken them with fear. Strategy Tol-in-Gaurhoth is one of Sauron's/Gorthaur's most powerful abilities that can be used defensively, offensively, and passively to suit one's immediate needs. As a defensive fortification, Tol-in-Gaurhoth can be used effectively as a territorial structure to discourage entire armies from traversing a specific area with its size and dangerous lightning strikes. With its various upgrades, it is also one of the most difficult structures to besiege with most soldiers and siege machines, forcing enemies to assault it with the most expensive weapons that bombard it at range. It also makes for an ideal place to gather one's forces, since it empowers them and passively heals and regenerates all friendly troops nearby. The fortress also serves well to boost Mordor's economy with its high resource generation and its ability to dramatically reduce the cost of hero units. Interestingly, Tol-in-Gaurhoth can be used as an offensive weapon as well as a defensive one. For one, it can train werewolves, which are among Mordor's most powerful monsters. These werewolves are costly to produce, but they have enormous health pools, run quickly, can trample lesser soldiers, and deal great splash damage to take down enemy units and structures with ease. Paired with Gorthaur in his own werewolf shape, they are a devastating menace. Along with that, the fortress itself can be summoned to great effect on the field of battle. The instant it is raised, the fortress will continuously heal and empower your own units while weakening and destroying the enemy units that get too close. The lightning strikes can even destroy enemy buildings if enough time has passed by. Even if Tol-in-Gaurhoth is destroyed, it can be rebuilt by using Sauron's ability for free, making it one of Mordor's greatest assets ever. Category:Mordor Category:Building Category:Summonable Building Category:Defense Category:Unit Production Category:Support Building Category:Resource Category:Mordor Building Category:Mordor Summonable Building Category:Mordor Defense Category:Mordor Support Building Category:Mordor Unit Production Category:Mordor Resource